lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mtoto's Mom/Relationships
Family Mtoto She and her son have a loving relationship, and both show great concern for the other's safety. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Zazu Zazu and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Mbuni Mbuni and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked together for the Kupatana Celebration chorus. Basi Basi and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Muhanga Twiga and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration Muhanga together. Twiga Twiga and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Bunga Mtoto's mom has a great relationship with the bravest on the Lion guard. During the Ukumbusho celebration she was a little annoyed at him when he forgot his lines. After being chased by Bees and scared Bunga comes to help her. He helps her overcome her fear and she is saved from almost falling off a cliff. Ma Tembo Mtoto's mom has a great relationship with her leader of her herd Ma Tembo. She always listens to her leader espically when they were finding the new water source for the Dry Season. Mtoto's mom also helps out in the Ukumbusho celebration. Zito, Johari, and Zigo Mtoto's Mom appears to be on good teams with Zito, Johari, and Zigo. Kion Mtoto's mom has a great relationship with the leader of the Lion Guard. When there isn't even paint to make sunbursts Kion questions if they really need it. Mtoto's mom explains that it represents peace in the Pridelands. When she was attacked by bees Kion calls for the guard to go save her. Fuli Fuli appears to be on good terms with Fuli. Beshte Beshte appears to be on good terms with Beshte. Ono Ono appears to be on good terms with Ono. Aminifu Mtoto's Mom gathering her former leader has been passed away to gather flowers around him. She also remembers when he had poop on him and it always made her laugh. Baby Baboon Mtoto's mom and the baby baboon are on good terms. The baby baboon was swining on the elephant's trunk. Makini Mtoto's Mom appears to be on good teams with Makini. Timon and Pumbaa Mtoto's Mom is allied with Timon and Pumbaa. She and her herd perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Simba Mtoto's Mom and Simba are on good terms. Laini Laini and Mtoto's Mom are on good terms. In "The Kilio Valley Fire" when the elephants home got destroy by the Army of Scar Laini welcomed the elephants into their home. In "Pride Landers Unite!" Laini and Mtoto's mom worked together to protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders. Kifaru and Mbeya Mtoto's Mom, Kifaru and Mbyea are on good terms. They worked together to protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders. Makuu Mtoto's Mom and Makuu are on good terms. At first they he did frighten her when he was teaching them how to fight. However she came to help protect his Watering Hole. Bupu, Boboka and Sable Antelope 1 Mtoto's Mom, Bupu, Boboka and Sable Antelope 1 are on good terms. They worked together to protect the Pride Lands from the Outlanders. Janja Janja hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Later, he help them to defeat Scar and his army as the team. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi and Chungu hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Later, they help them to defeat Scar and his army as the team. Nne and Tano Nne and Tano hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroyed the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to saved their home but it was too late. Later, they help them to defeat Scar and his army as the team. Enemies Ushari During "Bring Back a Legend" since Mtoto's Mom and her herd are frightened at Ushari at Pride Rock. Kiburi Kiburi hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Tamka Tamka hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroy Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Nduli Nduli hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Reirei Reirei hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Gogoi Gogoi hates Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hate Mtoto's Mom. Scar orders them to destroy the Kilio Valley and Ma Tembo and her herd tried to save their home but it was too late. Kenge During Big Bad Kenge Mtoto's Mom has been attacked by Kenge. Scar Mtoto's Mom hates Scar since she is friends with Simba. She knows that he is bad. Makucha, Fahari and Jiona During The Tree of Life since Makucha, Fahari and Jiona thinks Mtoto's Mom as the fancy dinner. Category:Relationships